Tiro por la culata
by RedDemon21
Summary: Hidan es el típico Don Juan que conquista a las mujeres,y tiene noviazgos de una noche. Pero la vida le tiene preparada una buena bofetada.AU Hidan/Sakura. Pasen y lean es más interesante de lo que parece :D


**ACLARACIONES DE CAPITULO**: Hola gente bueno eme aquí de nuevo con otra historia XD. Esta se desarrolla en un UA y tiene Yuri O.O, así que si no te gusta no leas ¬¬. Emm bueno nada más por ahora disfruten y opinen, porfisssss. XD

Nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece…sino las cosas serian muy distintas…y la mayoría de los Akatsukis estarían vivos…¬¬

Pensamientos de Hidan en cursiva

TIRO POR LA CULATA…

Bla, bla, bla…Todo lo que salía de los labios del profesor se había convertido en un total y enmarañado bullicio de pensamientos desordenados en su cabeza.

-Cual es el dominio de esta solución?

-…

-Los reales…deacuerdo.

En forma automática hamaca su cabeza, atrás, adelante, asintiendo a algo de lo que ni siquiera tiene idea.

Bla, bla, bla, seguía hablando sin sentido alguno.

-Y entonces en realidad los reales no nos interesan acá como dominio de la función, la concentración de A es la solución en tiempo cero…

_Es que realmente no entiende que su clase es chino mandarín básico?_

Suspiró. Realmente asistía a clases ya no por el gusto de ir sino por puro y sincero automatismo…siniestro, asesino del tiempo.

_El mundo esta equivocado las personas no hacemos lo que queremos, solo nos movemos conforme a normas impuestas por alguien más, que se yo si correctas, que se yo si incorrectas, pero ahí están y las seguimos en masa. Naces, creces, estudias, te gradúas, te casas, pagas la educación de tus hijos, pagas las cuentas, pagas, pagas y luego mueres…_

Su mente universitaria navegaba en un mar sin fin de pensamientos y sus ojos vacíos, melancólicos, llenos de aburrimiento volaban por el anfiteatro, cuando la vio.

Allí, sentada en un rincón, una chica de ojos color jade y… _cabello color de fresas?_ Escuchaba y apuntaba atentamente cada palabra, cada letra, de lo que el demonio mismo disfrazado de profesor decía y supuestamente explicaba.

Su piel bajo la luz poseía un brillo especial, sin igual, como si de una piedra preciosa se tratara. Llevaba puestas unas gafas que se le antojaban le quedaban graciosas. El cabello recogido en un moño. Una silueta delgada, fina sin dejar de ser esbelta.

_Un ángel, realmente un ángel, sí, realmente se la folla…, digo realmente realmente la querría._

Hidan al otro extremo del salón miraba embobado a su nueva victima, con brillitos en los ojos, la lengua de afuera y baba colgando, cuan perro delante de un jugoso hueso. De seguro, si hubiera tenido rabo no hubiera dudado en moverlo.

Era perfecta el típico prototipo cliyeístico de la chica nueva en la gran ciudad, se veía muy…inocente.

Se relamió los labios y sobo sus manos internamente.

Estaba el ojivioleta muy concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando un cuadernazo lo quito de ese par de pech…ojos jades.

-Oye imbecil! Que te pasa? Ni que hubieras visto a la conejita del play boy de este mes.-Susurro un muchacho de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Que te pasa a ti rubia?-Y recibió un segundo golpe aun más fuerte y claro está que ésta vez Deidara uso algo más pesado aun (nota: su libro de algebra XD)

-Oye tu pedazo de un…..!- media clase se había dado vuelta a ver la escenita, por su parte el profesor, no se había ni percatado de esto y seguía como si nada escribiendo garabatos sin sentido en el pizarrón.

-…buen amigo, me alcanzas la goma…?-finalizo Hidan intentado disimular al sentirse "algo" observado señalando a un punto no en particular del suelo.

Sin nada más "interesante" que mirar el alumnado algo "decepcionado", se dio la vuelta para seguir "prestando atención", si a eso se le llama hacer garabatos en el borde de la hoja.

Bla, bla, Bla decía el profesor y la chica seguía anotando. Deidara reía por lo bajo.

-Ya dime que es lo que taaan interesante al otro lado del salón?

Aun sobandose la cabeza Hidan lo miraba con recelo e ira contenida.

-Acaso es una entrevista?-Respondió.

-Es la de pelo rosa, verdad? -

_Mierda este lee la mente o algo, soy tan obvio?_

-Claro que no, solo estaba mirando a un punto al vacío sin importancia alguna…

-Umm lo que digas… creo que comparto clases con ella podría presentártela.

_Nota mental: si algún día cometes homicidio o robo o algo por el estilo y por alguna remota y bizarra razón Deidara se convierte en tu cómplice entiérralo a el también._

-No gracias de todos modos ya tengo un plan

-Como quieras…

La clase transcurrió normalmente aburrida por un casi eterno tiempo más, y cuando finalmente pensaron que el aburrimiento los mataría, milagrosamente el prototipo de profesor de matemáticas dejo de hablar.

Se le escapaba, su presa se iba. Con agileza y velocidad nuestro albino la siguió por el lobby.

-Espera…!-Como en cámara lenta la pelirosa se dio vuelta, una suave brisa sacudió sus cabellos y el astro rey le iluminaba desde atrás haciendo que nuestro "héroe" babeara aun más. Pestañeó un par de veces dirigiéndole una bella mirada y toda la atención del mundo.

-Que quieres estoy apurada…

-Yo…quería...Bueno…esto...Que

-En serio estoy apurada no tengo todo el maldito día-golpeaba su pie rítmicamente contra el suelo y miraba la hora en su reloj pulsera.

-Bueno... estem… - las palabras no le salían, se sentía como un idiota. Nunca le había pasado esto frente a ninguna chica y es que no por nada lo conocían como el don Juan numero 1 en toda la universidad, no había una que no se le resistiera y ella no sería la excepción…

-arggg

Y cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo solo ahí como el idiota que era lo soltó

-Quería decirte que si querrías ir a una fiesta conmigo el sábado por la noche en casa de unos amigos, por favor?

-Umm…-la pelirosa pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

-Genial me encantaría…emm a propósito...

-Hidan-contesto el muchacho feliz de que la presa cayera en su trampa, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para arrastrarla a la cam...Digo llevarla el cine.

-Si como sea… puedo llevar a alguien más?

-Claro, claro que puedes-Respondió con una encantadora sonrisa matadora.

-Genial, OH mira es ella de quien te hablo-

Por la puerta se acercaba una chica rubia, con coleta, ojos azules y un mechón de cabello que le caía delicadamente por uno de los costados de su rostro.

Una enrome sonrisa se formo en sus labios del albino _dos al precio de una_

-Sakura, linda- y poso sus labios sobre los de la Haruno, la cual gustosa correspondió al tierno, pero sobre todo a los ojos de Hidan, pasional beso.

Ino, así se presento la chica, rodeo los hombros del "ángel" con uno de sus brazos y felices ambas se alejaron de allí

-Adiós, no vemos el sábado, un gusto Yamato…!

-Era Hidan…-susurro casi inaudible el albino que aun no salía de su estado de shock emocional.

**En algún lugar solitario y apartado con las chicas**

-Quien era ese tal Yamato?…

-OH no te preocupes solo era un chico que nos invito a una fiesta..

-ah- y siguieron besándose…

**De nuevo con Hidan**

Cabizbajo solo y abatido como lechuza en panteón así estaba el albino en medio del lobby, completamente petrificado, con la quijada por el piso mirando aun en la dirección por la que las chicas habían desaparecido.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro haciendo que este diera un salto.

-Oye olvide decirte…es lesbiana y creo que ya tiene pareja.

Levanto levemente la cabeza solo para dirigirle una mirada repleta de odio por el rabillo del ojo al rubio recién llegado.

-LLEGAS TARDE IMBECIL!

Y se largó finalmente de ahí.

End

Reviews, animalito de arcilla hechos por Deidara, un castigo Jashin-sama, algo?


End file.
